


Prefects

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Hogwarts au's [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Betty is a Hufflepuff, F/M, Gets M rating like halfway through, Hallway patrol gets a lot more interesting, Jughead is a Ravenclaw, Midge deserved better so I made her Betty's best friend, Reggie likes to ruin the moment, Then some smut bc it's me, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Fifth year Betty Cooper is very excited to have been chosen by Headmaster Weatherbee as a Hufflepuff prefect. She is even more excited when she sees that her crush, Jughead Jones from Ravenclaw, has also been chosen. Will he finally see her as more than an occasional study buddy?





	Prefects

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I wrote Actions Speak Louder, I have been habituslly writing in Betty's pov, so this entire story is Betty
> 
> This is the first in my series of Hogwarts au's. I have at least two more planned, but I don't know when they'll go up. 
> 
> Also, in case you aren't familiar with Harry Potter, you start your first year at age 11, so at the beginning of the story, Betty and Jughead are 15

Betty took a deep, calming breath before opening the door to the new Prefects’ compartment. She had worked hard throughout her first four years at Hogwarts to earn this title, and now a mixture of pride, nerves, and excitement swirled in her stomach. She slid the door open timidly and slipped inside.

She was the third one to arrive. Already there was Ethel Muggs from Gryffindor and her girlfriend, Toni Topaz from Ravenclaw. Both girls were very kind, and Ethel ran the inter-house tutor program with Betty. That program, along with her impeccable grades and genial personality, had won Betty her Prefect status. Toni and Ethel were having a hushed conversation in the corner; Betty didn’t want to interrupt, so she sat in the middle of the opposite bench, waiting for the rest to show up.

First to arrive after her was Trevor Brown, another Hufflepuff, and Betty sighed in relief. He sat opposite her and offered her a polite smile and wave. Veronica Lodge from Slytherin whirled in a few minutes later, dragging Archie Andrews of Gryffindor behind her. They were both excellent choices for Prefects. Veronica was charismatic and very smart, and Archie was likeable and aloof, but pretty straight laced. 

Reggie Mantle, also from Slytherin, made his presence known with just a few minutes to spare before the train was due to pull out. He sat beside Betty and leaned into her. 

“Hey, Coop, I missed you this summer. Why didn’t you write me?” He was a harmless flirt, more concerned with making people laugh rather than getting laid. He was by far the superior choice for Slytherin, since the only other boy in their year was Chuck Clayton, a despicable excuse of a human being.

Betty laughed and pushed him off her shoulder. Her sassy reply died on her lips as the other Ravenclaw Prefect, Jughead Jones, slunk in and plopped down on her other side. A slight blush made its way onto her cheeks as he turned to her and offered a lazy smile.

“You too, huh, Cooper?” he drawled, nudging her shoulder with his. 

Betty giggled and nudged back. “I worked hard for this title, thank you very much,” she said in mock outrage. They had developed an odd friendship over the years. Since Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had all their shared classes together, the two were often paired for assignments. They worked well together, but rarely spoke outside of class.

That was until last year, when Betty’s best friend, Midge, was in the hospital wing for a week, and she had been all alone at her potions table. Jughead had moved his cauldron to keep her company, and they shared many laughs that week. It was then that Betty began to crush on the boy, and it had only been growing since.

They were cut off when Professor Grundy, the deputy headmistress, strolled into the compartment and demanded all their attention. Betty only caught the bare minimum amount of information, since Jughead’s knee was resting against hers, making her skin burn.

\---

Betty fixed her ponytail and looked in the mirror for the millionth time. She was patrolling with Jughead for the first time tonight, and her nerves were off the charts. 

“Would you relax?” Midge called from her four-poster bed. “You look fine and it’s only for like an hour. In the dark.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed and flopped onto her own bed. “I’m just nervous.”

“There's no reason to be nervous, Betts. You'll probably end up on opposite ends of the school, anyway.”

“Way to be encouraging, Midge,” Betty snarked and threw a pillow at the smaller girl. She caught it easily and put it behind her head. “We talked earlier and he said we should do our round together. What does that mean?”

Midge sat up at this new information. “He said that?” Betty nodded. “Betty! You're only now telling me this? He was flirting with you!” She let out an excited squeal, but Betty furrowed her brow. 

“No way,” she sighed. “Why would he flirt with me? I'm so plain.”

“Don't even get me started on everything wrong with that statement, Betts. You're a catch! You're smart and pretty and you're always looking out for others. If I was Jughead Jones, I would be flirting with you every chance I got.”

Betty blushed and glanced at the clock. Her eyes bugged when she saw that she only had ten minutes to meet Jughead on the third floor, halfway between their dormitories (Hufflepuff in the basement and Ravenclaw on the seventh floor). She rushed out the door, asking Midge to wait up for her so they could talk more about this flirting thing.

Betty arrived at their meeting point and saw Jughead already waiting for her. She checked her watch and saw she had a minute to spare, so he had gotten there early. A small thrill went up her spine at the thought of him being eager to spend time with her. She chased that thought away, not wanting to get her hopes up. 

“Hey, Jug,” she called out softly. Jughead turned and smiled when he saw her approach. 

“Hey Betts. How's your evening been?” They set off down the hall to start their patrol, and he bumped her shoulder with his affectionately. 

“Pretty boring,” she replied, bumping him back. “Just the standard mountain of homework. And you?”

His answer was about the same, and they continued down the hallways, chatting idly about classes. Betty was fretting about the upcoming fifth year exams, commonly referred to as OWLS, and Jughead looked at her and scoffed.

“Believe me, Betty, you have nothing to worry about. You're the smartest witch in our year. If you're doomed, then the rest of us are royally screwed.”

Betty ducked her head as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. He always knew just the right thing to say to her. They rounded the corner and came face to face with Veronica and Archie, who were definitely not patrolling the corridors. 

“Come on, guys,” Jughead scolded, face turning a little pink at their amorous display. “We're supposed to be working.”

“Like you've never imagined planting one on Cooper,” Archie scoffed. Jughead turned even redder at his friend's suggestion, and Betty's own face was flaming. 

“Whatever, just get back to work,” Jughead mumbled and strolled away quickly, leaving Betty in the dust. 

She jogged to catch up with him, cursing every step. For someone in as good of shape as she was, Betty regarded running and jogging with an impressive amount of hatred. She caught up with him about halfway down the next hallway and panted a little as she fell into step beside him

“Sorry about him,” Jughead spoke lowly, still mumbling somewhat. “He's been my best friend since the womb but he's such an idiot.” His face was still a little pink, and Betty knew her own was surely in the same state. 

“Don't worry about it, Juggie,” she soothed, touching his bicep in what should have been a comforting manner. In reality, Betty just wanted to feel him up a little. She was pleasantly surprised at the muscle mass underneath his loose robes. 

She shook the inappropriate thought from her head and redirected her focus. “He was probably just flustered from us catching them in the act. Deflection is a common defense mechanism.”

“This is why you're the best, Coop,” Jughead beamed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “You know the best ways to diffuse tension. It's the Hufflepuff charm, I swear.” 

Betty leaned into his shoulder and put her own arm around his waist. They walked like that for a short while, until Jughead pulled away, citing a sore arm from quidditch. 

That was another reason she found him so appealing. He was an exceptional Seeker; his quick reflexes and lighter frame made him the perfect candidate to keep watch for the Golden Snitch. He had been playing since second year, and nobody had ever beaten him to the Snitch. 

They worked their way up to the seventh floor, and down to the basement, then back up to the third. Protocol for hallway patrols was twice around each floor before going to bed. Jughead offered to walk her back to the Hufflepuff dormitories in the basement, but Betty politely refused. He would have to climb all the way up to the seventh floor again, and she didn't want to make him do any more stairs than necessary. 

They said good night, and he wrapped his arms around her in an unexpected hug. Betty melted into it, embarrassingly so, and she pulled away with her face flaming once more. Thankfully it was dark, and he couldn't really see in their wandlight. Betty scurried off to her dorm, eager to dissect the nights events with Midge, and Jughead was left standing in the middle of the third floor with a big dopey grin on his face.

\---

If Betty thought fifth year was hard, sixth year came straight from hell. After the OWLS, each student concentrated their studies into the classes they would need for their desired careers. For Betty, this meant she no longer had to take potions and herbology. 

This also meant the amount of people in her classes went down significantly. Her transfiguration class had only five people, and one of them was Jughead. As it turned out, both she and Jughead wanted to go into writing. This meant almost all their classes were shared, and they met up in the library at least twice a week to study together. 

It was the week after Halloween, and Betty was hunched over a book about Ancient Runes. Her neck was aching, but she didn't care. All that mattered was finishing the essay in front of her on time. She was so immersed in the text that she didn't notice Jughead slide into the chair across the table from her. 

He smirked and cleared his throat, causing Betty to jump in surprise. He sniggered at her reaction, and she merely gave him the finger and returned to her work. She was only a few sentences away from finishing her essay, and then she would greet him properly. 

She ended her work with a flourish and blew on the ink to dry it before rolling the parchment into a tight scroll. Once it was bound and placed carefully into her messenger bag, she turned to her friend. 

“Hey, Juggie,” she whispered. “Sorry for being rude just a moment ago.”

“Don't be,” he whispered back. “I was being a dick. That Runes essay was a pain.”

“I don't even want to talk about it, my brain is so fried,” she sighed. “You wanna get out of here? I'm going to cry if I hear one more person sniffle.” 

Jughead agreed, and they packed up their stuff and headed down the hall. They didn't have a destination in mind. Sometimes they would just wander around the castle, often finding deserted classrooms and secret hallways.

“So,” Jughead spoke at normal volume once they turned the corner. “The next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend.”

Hogsmeade was the nearby wizarding village that students were permitted to visit a few times a year. It was a social event and often people went with romantic dates. 

“Yeah, Midge has plans with her parents, so I don't know if I'm going to go.” Even to herself, Betty sounded upset about the matter. Hogsmeade was one of her favorite parts of going to Hogwarts. Honeydukes chocolate shop was by far the best place to go, and she always stocked up on candy when she could. 

“I was wondering, uhm,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Do you maybe want to go with me? Like as a- as a date?”

Betty's mouth fell open in shock, and she stopped in her tracks. A date? With Jughead Jones? Was she dreaming?

“Or we could just go and hang out as friends. I didn't-”

“No!” She blurted out, before taking a breath to calm herself. “I mean, I would love to go on a date with you, Jughead.” She was blushing and she knew it, but so was he. She gave him a shy smile as he let out a sigh of relief, and they continued walking through the halls. 

His fingers brushed against hers, and she glanced down at their hands. Betty bit her lip and reached her pinky out to link with his. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead smile, and he moved to intertwine their fingers. 

They ended up walking down to the Hufflepuff common room. They smiled and joked the whole way down, Betty swinging their joined hands between them lightly. When they came to the entrance, Betty tapped on the barrels and the secret door swung open. 

They said good night and Betty made her way up to the dorms, where she knew Midge was sitting on her bed, likely doing absolutely nothing. 

“Midge, oh my gosh Midge!” She cried as soon as the door shut behind her. 

“What's up Betty?” Midge asked, raising an eyebrow. “You look excited.”

“I am!” She said cheerily. “You'll never guess what just happened.”

“Uhh-”

Betty didn't give her a chance to guess before blurting out, “Jughead asked me out!”

“What?!” She shrieked. “Tell me everything. _Everything, _Betty.”__

__\---_ _

__Betty couldn't stop smiling as she swiped one more layer of Perfectly Pink over her lips. She was due to meet Jughead in the Great Hall in five minutes for their Hogsmeade date. She still couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with the boy she had been crushing on for the last two years._ _

__She grabbed her coat and put her Hufflepuff hat on over her blonde waves. She decided to leave her hair down in order to avoid the pain of a winter hat being shoved over a ponytail. She rushed up the stairs and had two minutes to spare, but Jughead was already standing by the oak front doors._ _

__He looked adorable with his own Ravenclaw hat stuffed on top of his head, and he fidgeted nervously with the tassels on his matching scarf. Midge had borrowed Betty's scarf a while back, and hadn't yet returned it. Betty hoped she wouldn't need it today._ _

__Jughead smiled when he saw her across the room. She made her way through the throngs of people moving in waves out the front door. They set off toward Hogsmeade as soon as they reached each other._ _

__Betty's hand automatically fell into his as they walked, and internally gave a pleased sigh when his thumb rubbed soft little circles into the back of her hand. They reached the entrance of the village quickly, filling the time with pleasant conversation about classes and the books they were reading for leisure._ _

__“Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for some hot cocoa,” Jughead suggested, knowing full well that Betty's biggest weakness was chocolate._ _

__They walked into the crowded pub and leaned against the counter, waiting for their drinks. Jughead paid for them, and Betty gave him a light kiss on the cheek._ _

__“Thanks, Juggie,” she said shyly. “Shall we take this outside?”_ _

__They went back out into the chilly November air, and the wind bit at Betty's neck. She tucked her chin under the collar of her coat, hoping to shield her skin against the icy chill._ _

__“Where's your scarf?” Jughead teased, his fingers coming up to fidget with his tassels again._ _

__“I let Midge borrow it a while back,” she explained. “I haven't seen it since.”_ _

__“Here, take mine,” he offered immediately, already unwinding it from around his neck. Betty tried to refuse, but he wouldn't hear it. He wrapped the long blue scarf around her neck, making sure to cover her chin with it, and when he finished, pressed a soft kiss high on her cheekbone._ _

__Her cheeks were already pink from the cold air, but Betty was sure they darkened at the gesture. “Thanks again, Juggie,” she sighed, taking his hand in hers again. She leaned into him a little more as the set off down the road toward Honeydukes._ _

__Once they were inside the warm candy store, Betty let go of his hand in favor of grabbing all the chocolate she could hold. She paid for her stock and carried the large bag full of sweets over to where Jughead was standing._ _

__They exited the store and began to walk further into the village. They popped in and out of shops all along the roads, holding hands and sharing laughs. By the time they came back around to Honeydukes, it was getting late._ _

__“You ready to go back?” Jughead asked, and Betty found a hint of disappointment in his voice._ _

__“Not quite yet,” Betty answered cheekily. She stopped walking and stepped in closer to him. “Jughead Jones, can I kiss you?” She asked softly, he hands coming up to rest on his shoulders._ _

__Jughead looked at her in what she could only describe as awe as he breathed, “God, yes.”_ _

__Betty's arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes to press her lips against his. She was short enough that even being on her tiptoes, Jughead had to stoop down to kiss her. Their first kiss was close mouthed and short, but Betty decided she wanted more._ _

__She leaned back in and moments later, her tongue was flicking against his lips, requesting entrance. Jughead complied, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. He groaned a little at the contact as their tongues curled against one another. Soon, Betty's wide smile ruined their kiss, and they had to pull apart._ _

__Jughead grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She melted into his embrace, humming contentedly as she laid her head against his heart, burrowing into his warmth._ _

__“I've had a crush on you since fourth year,” she confessed. “Ever since Midge was sick and you kept me company in potions class.”_ _

__“Shit, Betts,” he laughed. “I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. I've always admired you from afar, until I could admire you up close.”_ _

__He was just too much: too sweet, too handsome, too freaking adorable. She leaned back and reached up to kiss him again. It was another sweet, closed-mouthed kiss, and they simply basked in each other's presence as their lips moved together._ _

__“Yeah, Jones!” A familiar voice sounded nearby. “You finally got the girl!” It was Reggie Mantle. Betty broke away with a little giggle and buried her face back into his chest in embarrassment._ _

__“Thanks Reg,” Jughead yelled after him in his most sarcastic tone of voice. “Real helpful.”_ _

__They walked back to the castle slowly, not wanting their date to end. When they got inside the castle, Betty went to unravel Jughead's scarf from around her neck. He stopped her by gently grabbing her hands._ _

__“Hang onto it until you get yours back from Midge. I have a spare in my dorm.” His eyes were soft, and Betty swooned internally. (Jughead knew he would never get it back and he was okay with that.)_ _

__“Thanks, Juggie,” she repeated for what felt like the millionth time that day. She surged upwards for one last kiss before heading off to the Hufflepuff dorms, where Midge was surely waiting to hear all about their date._ _

__\---_ _

__There wasn't much change in their day to day life once Betty and Jughead started dating. They already ate most meals together and studied in the library almost every day. The only real change was in the amount of physical affection._ _

__“Ugh! You two are disgusting,” Midge groaned. Jughead had just taken his seat at breakfast and planted one on Betty._ _

__“Relax, Midge,” Jughead teased. “There wasn't even any tongue.” The girl made a gagging noise and Betty laughed, leaning into Jughead's torso._ _

__“Good morning, baby,” he whispered, wanting nobody else to hear his pet name for her._ _

__“Morning, Juggie,” she returned sunnily. She loved it when he called her that. It brightened her mood every time. She had a long day of all her least favorite classes ahead of her, and needed all the encouragement she could get._ _

__That night, Friday, they were scheduled to patrol together. They were the only two scheduled, and Betty had a feeling that absolutely nothing productive would happen._ _

__They met on the third floor as always, and Jughead walked right up to her and cupped her face. They met for a drawn out kiss, and Betty was thankful the talking portraits around them were all asleep._ _

__“Come with me,” he whispered huskily when they broke away. Betty let out a giddy little giggle as he pulled her along the corridor and around a few corners. When they stopped, they were in a hidden corridor that Betty had never seen before. There were no portraits on the wall to spread gossip, and there was no way anybody would find them there._ _

__“Juggie, we really shouldn't,” Betty began to protest, but her heart wasn't in it._ _

__“Hardly anybody gets out of bed,” he argued, walking towards her. Every step he took closer, she took one back._ _

__“What if we get caught?”_ _

__“Do you really think anybody will find us here? I scouted it out the other day. It's unfindable.”_ _

__Her back hit the wall, and Jughead planted his hands against it, just above her shoulders, effectively pinning her._ _

__“Come on, baby,” he coaxed, grinning mischievously. “Patrolling the halls can wait for a night.”_ _

__Betty couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and fisted the front of his robes, pulling him flush against her. Jughead ducked his head down and kissed her eagerly. She moaned into his mouth as his lips attacked hers. One of his hands moved down to her waist, while the other one cupped her face gently._ _

__In the three months they had been together, they hadn't gone beyond a few heated kisses, but they had never done something like this on patrol. It was scandalous and exciting. The way Jughead was kissing her made Betty's heart sing. He made her feel desirable, something g she had never felt before._ _

__Jughead pulled away from her lips, and she let out a sort of whine at the loss. But when she felt his mouth on her neck, a soft, satisfied sigh escaped her._ _

__“Yes, Jug,” she panted, breathless from kissing. “Oh my God.” He bit and sucked and kissed and licked at the spot just below her jaw and she knew she would have a hell of a time covering up the mark, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She loved the idea of carrying his passion on her skin._ _

__Betty tugged a little on his hair, guiding him back up to her mouth. He kissed her fervently, like a man starved, and she returned the passion. Suddenly he broke away again, panting hard and rested his forehead against hers._ _

__Betty looked into his eyes and was surprised to find them dark, his pupils swallowing the blue irises almost whole. His warm breath fanned across her face as he caught his breath, and she was in the same position._ _

__Jughead's eyes flicked to the ground, and Betty was suddenly worried. Were they moving too fast for him? Her worries were cut off when he met her eyes again. His expression turned soft as he continued to gaze at her, and Betty felt her own face soften as well._ _

__“God, I love you,” he whispered, so quietly that she was almost sure she imagined it._ _

__“You love me?” She asked timidly. He nodded against her forehead, and they both broke out in wide grins at the same time. “I love you, too,” she breathed._ _

__Jughead's smile widened even more, and he moved to capture her lips again. They shared short kisses, their smiles preventing anything deeper until Jughead nipped at her lips. Her smile dropped as a haze of lust crept over her and they shared another hungry kiss._ _

__Jughead's hands dropped to her hips and pulled her tight against his own. Betty gasped into his mouth as she felt his arousal pressed against her. He pulled away and moved to whisper in her ear. His tongue flicked against the lobe and he tugged the soft skin between his teeth, eliciting another gasp._ _

__“Do you see what you do to me, Betty?” He asked lowly. Betty nodded weakly and moved her hips against him. He groaned softly before continuing in her ear. “I think about you all the time, baby. What you look like when you fall apart, when you're on your knees. What you feel like around my fingers, my tongue, my cock. How you moan when I cup your perfect breasts, or kiss your pretty pink cunt.” He punctuated his last word with a snap of his hips, and Betty whimpered against him._ _

__He pulled away from her body and took her hands in his, pulling one up to brush her knuckles against his lips, and then the other. “I love you, Betty,” he sighed. “I'm really sorry if that was too much. I got a little carried away.”_ _

__Betty tightened her grip on his hands a bit. “Please, don't apologize, Juggie. I enjoyed all of that. A lot. I just want you to know that I'm ready for our relationship to get a little more physical. I can tell you've been holding back a lot, but I'm ready. Not for everything, but for more.”_ _

__They exchanged a few more kisses, but they were sweeter, more affectionate than the burning, lust filled ones from before. Betty glanced at her watch and gasped. It was far later than either of them expected._ _

__“Let me walk you down,” Jughead offered. Betty nodded and took her hand in his._ _

__“Just as well,” she giggled. “I don't remember how we got here.”_ _

__They walked down to the basement in silence, and when they reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, they shared a very chaste good night kiss. Betty took her time getting up to the dormitory, since Midge was sure to ask her a million questions. She just wanted to bask in her lovesick glow for a little longer._ _

__\---_ _

__A week later, it was Valentine's Day, and Betty was excited. She and Jughead had plans to study for a bit in the library and hang out afterward. The day flew by with a heap of homework, and Betty knew they wouldn't get much time together between homework and curfew._ _

__They spent two hours in the library after dinner, before Betty put the finishing touches on her transfigurations essay and rolled it into a tight scroll. Jughead had been done for about twenty minutes and was waiting for her to finish._ _

__“You ready to get outta here?” He asked, a playful smirk on his face._ _

__“Definitely.”_ _

__He took her hand and dragged her from their table, rushing off down the hall. They ignored the angry protests of the librarian and Jughead led her up a flight of stairs and down a few halls. They wound up in a deserted classroom, and Jughead used magic to lock the door behind them._ _

__Before Betty could react to their surroundings, Jughead's mouth was on hers, kissing her needily. She moaned against him and returned the kisses with equal enthusiasm, her fingers tangling in his raven locks. They kissed for a while, hands exploring each other's bodies._ _

__When Jughead's hand found Betty's breast, he gave it a light squeeze, and she arched into his touch. He brought his other hand up and did the same, then latched onto her throat. He was careful not to leave a hickey, though. The first one he gave her caused more ripples than he ever anticipated._ _

___Betty had shown up to class wearing his Ravenclaw scarf (Midge still had hers), which was a uniform violation. The professor insisted she remove it, and the whole class (7 people) gasped at the deep purple mark that formed over the weekend. Both of them had been mortified, and Betty tried to magically conceal it, but with no success. ____ _

____So he trailed gentle kisses over her soft skin instead. Her shirt had become untucked from her skirt in the midst of their kissing, and Jughead took the opportunity to slide his hand underneath and cup her breast once again._ _ _ _

____She shrugged her robe off her shoulders and down her arms, then began to unbutton her cardigan. Jughead groaned against her neck as she shimmied out of the sweater. She was left in her skirt and untucked shirt, which Jughead was already beginning to unbutton._ _ _ _

____Betty pulled his hands away so she could get his own robes and sweater off, and once she was satisfied, she let him return to unbuttoning her shirt. Betty was glad she put on one of her prettier bras this morning, because once her shirt hit the floor, Jughead was attacking the newly exposed skin with his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Juggie,” she panted as he worked his way down to the valley between her breasts. “Juggie, yes.” He slid his hand underneath the cup of her bra and tweaked her nipple, causing her to let out a breathy moan. Her hands came up to start unbuttoning his own shirt, and when he pulled away to cast it aside, Betty also discarded her bra._ _ _ _

____“My god, Betts,” he breathed reverently. “You're fucking perfect.” He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed gently, before ducking down and taking a pebbled nipple between his lips. His free hand roamed over her stomach and back, while the other one tweaked and pulled her other nipple._ _ _ _

____Betty was gasping and moaning, her soft sighs of pleasure filling the air. He dropped his roaming hand down to toy with the hem of her skirt, then it slid up her inner thigh. She was thankful to herself again for wearing knee high socks instead of tights today as Jughead's hand drew closer and closer to her heated center._ _ _ _

____She felt his fingers tap against her underwear and he groaned against her breast. “God, Betty, you're soaking.”_ _ _ _

____“Touch me,” she whined. “Juggie, please, touch me.”_ _ _ _

____He heeded her wishes and moved her panties to the side, immediately stroking over her with his fingers. Her lips parted in a silent scream and she arched into him, his face still between her breasts._ _ _ _

____Betty's gasps and low moans filled the room as Jughead's fingers moved down to tease at her entrance. He was working on a new hickey on her sternum, and she knew it would be just as dark as the last one._ _ _ _

____He slid one finger inside her, then two, moaning at the tightness, and Betty squealed when he curled his fingers against her g spot. His thumb came up to circle her clit, and she was a writhing, whimpering mess. It was a wonder she managed to stay upright as Jughead brought her closer and closer to the edge._ _ _ _

____“Juggie, please,” she gasped, holding his head to her chest. “I'm close, I'm so close.” She let out a sob at the building heat in her abdomen, before letting go. Her entire body shook as the pleasure took over her system and all she could feel was Jughead's fingers still inside her. He continued to work her until her body managed to calm down, then retracted his hand and stopped to admire the hickey on her chest._ _ _ _

____Jughead wiped his hand on his pants, then pulled Betty's shivering body against his. She let out a hum of pleasure as their bare chests came into contact, and relaxed against him. “Love you,” she heard him whisper._ _ _ _

____“Love you too,” she muttered against his muscular shoulder. “Happy Valentine's Day, Juggie.”_ _ _ _

____“Happy Valentine's Day, baby,” he returned._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____From then on, Betty and Jughead could hardly keep their hands off each other. It was all in innocent touches, though, like a hand on her knee as they ate dinner, or holding hands in the hall. Ever since they crossed the line in their physical relationship, Betty simply couldn't get enough of him._ _ _ _

____But since that first time exploring each other, they hadn't gotten the chance to do it again. Six weeks later, Betty was aching for him, but between homework and prefect duties, there simply wasn't enough time in the day._ _ _ _

____“Midge, I don't know what to do,” she groused one night while the girls were in the middle of their night time routine. She vented about her pent up sexual frustration, and her best friend gave her a look of sympathy before squeezing her knee._ _ _ _

____“The next time you've got a shift together, just drag him off and silence the room. Nobody will know except you two.”_ _ _ _

____So that's exactly what Betty did. Jughead followed her blindly as they woke in and out of hallways before settling in a very remote classroom._ _ _ _

____“Betts what's going on?” Betty said nothing. Instead, she pushed him into a chair and straddled his lap. She ground her hips against him, kissing him deeply, until she felt him hardening beneath her._ _ _ _

____She climbed off his lap and settled on her knees in front of him. “I want to make you feel good, Juggie,” she soothed. “Can I?” Her hands rested questioningly at his belt buckle and he gave a sharp nod. She undid his pants and marvelled at the length._ _ _ _

____Betty gave him a few slow strokes, and licked the bead of precum leaking from his tip. Jughead's moan spurred her on, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her tongue flickered against him and Jughead lost his shit. His hands came up to cradle her head as she took him in slowly._ _ _ _

____She took it slow, teasing and torturing him until he was ready to scream. “Betty, I'm gonna cum,” he gritted out. “I don't want-”_ _ _ _

____“Give it to me, baby,” she cooed, stroking him harder as she worked his top with her mouth. He came in short bursts, and Betty gagged a little. It was a bit more than she expected._ _ _ _

____She worked him through his orgasm, until he began to soften again. Betty pulled away slowly, gently putting his dick back in his pants. She straightened up and Jughead pulled her into his lap for a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, he buried his face into the crook of her neck._ _ _ _

____“Your turn,” he mumbled as he began to press sloppy kisses against the soft skin of her neck, trailing down to her throat. Betty let out a little whine and craned her neck to allow him better access. He stood up suddenly and carried her over to the unused teacher’s desk, depositing her there._ _ _ _

____They kissed languidly for a while, Jughead running his hands up and down her bare thighs beneath her skirt. Each time they went a little higher, until he was toying with her underwear. He hooked his fingers in the sides and paused for permission. When she gave it, her panties were gone in a flash._ _ _ _

____Jughead flipped up her skirt and pulled her to the very edge of the desk, then sank down on one knee. He began to trail kisses up her inner thigh, then nosed her legs further apart so he could see her better._ _ _ _

____“You're so wet,” he groaned. Betty only nodded, incapable of making any noise at the moment. She let out a sharp gasp when his tongue flicked out against her, and her hips flew off the desk. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Jughead's strong arms and insane reflexes, all perks from playing Quidditch._ _ _ _

____One arm held her hips down, while the other cradled her thigh that was now draped over his shoulder. He licked up her slit slowly, then suckled at her clit. She let out a ragged moan that seemed to spark something inside him. He began sucking and kissing her like a man dying of thirst, and it sent a wave of blinding pleasure over her entire body. He continued to work her, sneaking a finger inside her and stroking at her favorite spot. She was thankful for her powerful silencing charms, because her moans were anything but._ _ _ _

____She laid back, panting and moaning and gasping his name as her orgasm grew closer. She could feel it starting in her toes, then spreading over her entire body as she clenched around his fingers and released on his hot tongue. Jughead let out a groan and worked her down gently._ _ _ _

____He stood up and offered Betty a hand up. Jughead kissed her briefly before pulling her into a long, tight hug. “I love you,” he wanted to say, but instead whispered, “You're everything to me.” His hands swept over her back in broad, soothing strokes, and Betty melted into him._ _ _ _

____She couldn't help but think they were made to fit together as she sat on the desk, surrounded by warmth and love in his strong arms._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____“Betty, _shhh, _” Jughead hushed urgently. They were currently on patrol with Reggie Mantle and a sixth year student, and they were on opposite ends of the school. It was their seventh year, and Betty and Jughead had been appointed Head Boy and Girl. If they were caught, they would certainly be expelled.___ _ _ _

______But that didn't stop Jughead from pulling his gorgeous girlfriend into an empty broom closet to have his wicked way with her. He locked the door and put up a silencing charm before turning to Betty with a devious smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______They pounced on one another in a flurry of lips and tangled limbs as their clothes hit the ground. Jughead latched onto Betty's collarbone as soon as her crisp white uniform shirt hit the ground, and she moaned almost animalistically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her bra was gone in an instant, and her voice caught in her throat when his warm mouth wrapped around her stiff nipple. “Juggie, yes,” she sighed breathily, clutching his head to her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We gotta hurry, baby,” he mumbled against her skin, reaching down to fidget with the hem of her panties. She nodded silently and he tugged them down her long legs. His boxers joined the heap of clothes crowding their feet, and he paused to cast a protection spell between them before lining himself up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead was clearly aiming for gentle, but Betty had other ideas. She grabbed his hips and pulled him to her forcefully. A groan passed between them as Jughead sank into her, and Betty stilled for a moment to savor the feeling of him inside her. Her pause lasted about ten seconds before she began squirming against him, a silent plea to move._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead obeyed all too easily, snapping his hips as he thrusted in and out of her. His harsh panting tickled Betty's ears as she gasped wantonly into his. She knew he loved it when she was vocal during sex, so she leaned in a little closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, baby,” she moaned in his ear. “Fuck me harder, just like that.” He groaned again, and she continued to whisper dirty nothings._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn't their first time together, definitely not. That happened over summer break, when Betty was home alone and her parents forgot she was having Jughead over. They made love three times that afternoon, and were constantly starving for each other ever since._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty was close to her release now, her walls beginning to flutter around his cock. Jughead reached down wordlessly and slipped his fingers between their bodies, rubbing the delicate area in harsh circles. She clenched around him and came hard, pulling Jughead's release from him as well. Jughead continued to stroke over her, bringing her down from her incredible high._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stopped to catch their breath, Betty resting her forehead against Jughead's slightly sweaty chest. It was always so good with him, even at first when they were still learning each other's bodies. It was exciting and intimate and she never grew tired of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their afterglow was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Jughead instinctively held her closer, hoping to shield her from unwanted gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reggie's voice came through the old wooden door, full of humor. “Your silencing charms are shit, Jones.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know what an actual prefect is except through Harry Potter lol


End file.
